


You'll be so high (you'll be flying)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 2k19, Day 4, F/F, Mitchsen Week, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: "Though the sea will be strongI know we'll carry onCause if there's somebody calling me onShe's the one..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested Sunday - Mitchsen, so here I am pleasing.. I need to get back in shape for the upcoming dedicated weeks, so feel free to hmp on tumbrl as @imnotasuperhero. Enjoy your reading.
> 
> Edit: I suck so I turned this into one of the Mitchsen week's days. Sue me. Jk, validate me.

“But Beca, are you sure of this?” Beca would never get rid of the need to kiss Aubrey’s frown. Not that she would do it, though.

Stopping what she was doing, Beca faced her. “Listen, Blondie. I got back from my night’s shift less than an hour ago and I find you in your workout clothes cleaning the storm those misfit bitches did. Where’s my Sergeant Posen? You’ve got so softie in the last year.”

“Watch it, Beca,” Aubrey arched one of her sculpted eyebrows at the brunette’s words. How dare she? “It’s easier and faster than trying to wake them up and put them to clean. On a Sunday. After a party.”

“I’m pretty sure you enjoyed the party and here you are, ready to start your work out at 7 am. On a Sunday.” Beca was now leaning against the wall smirking at the goddess blonde in front of her.

“Point taken,” Aubrey had to agree with Beca’s reasoning. “But it’s on you if one of them dies from a coronary.”

Beca’s laugh was something Aubrey missed the most while she was away in New York, so she didn’t bother in hiding her crooked smile at the sound.

“Don’t you worry, Blondie. I’ll be responsible for any possible damage,” Beca winked at her and got back to the task at hand.

 

Aubrey couldn’t help but brace herself for the possible outcomes this plan could have. Sometimes she wondered if Beca was a genius or just a simple midget who enjoyed making people suffer. Probably both.

“Alright, it’s settled.” Beca walked to her laptop and fidgeted with something before turning to face her. “Would you do the honors?” Aubrey asked herself how could she feel mushy when Beca’s mischievous grin was plastered on her face.

“Dear Lord, please look out after us,” she whispered before starting to count backward.

 

Just as she reached to one, a deafening melody started playing through the Bellas’ sound system and it was a matter of seconds for noises to be heard from the second floor. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

“I did,” Beca’s grin was glorious. “It worked, didn’t it?” Beca laughed loudly as she got started on breakfast. “You know the beasts are coming back to their senses, right? Come help me.”

Before Aubrey could say something, footsteps announced their time was running.

“What the hell? I almost broke my head, you bitches.” Stacie grunted as she appeared in the kitchen.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Legs. You earned it for leaving a mess around the house before going to kill that hangover of yours,” Beca didn’t bother to look at her. Mostly because if she did so, she’d get injured.

“Ow, guys. What’s all this noise about?” Chloe plopped down in one of the stalls. “And could you please turn it down?”

“Won’t do,” Beca shock her head. “Not until you, little savages, clean the house.”

Once all the Bellas -minus Fat Amy- where up, Beca felt proud of her decision to make use of technology.

“I thought Aubrey was the top,” Stacie raised her eyebrow.

“We’re both versatile. Now go-“

“Oh my god, Beca. Stop encouraging them,” Aubrey felt herself turn red as a tomato. It wasn’t a secret they both had something going on, but they didn’t have the talk yet.

“Whatever,” Beca shrugged the topic off. “Go fix the mess or you're not having waffles.”

Aubrey didn’t know she was lost staring at Beca until the brunette spoke up.

“Did I grow a second head?” It was so casual yet, Aubrey could tell something deeper was being asked.

“How are you so calm about them talking about us?”

“Because I am calm, Aubrey. I don’t care what others say and I can assure you almost half the group isn’t even straight,” Beca replied without taking her focus off the waffles she had just started. “And I know we have a lot to talk and sort out, but I told you I wouldn’t pressure you.”

 

Those words alone were enough to shut her up and start to –again- get lost in all the pros and cons being in a relationship with Beca had. But even if the cons outweighed the pros, she would be lying to herself if she didn’t want the tornado Beca was in her life.

She was about to speak but decided to bit her tongue and start helping with breakfast.

 

“We’re done. Now give us food,” Stacie took a piece of bacon off the plate. “And kill off the sexual tension once and for all, please.”

“Shut up, Stacie. They’ll leave us without breakfast,” Jessica smacked her head.

“Fuck off,” Beca placed the plate of waffles on the table before getting hers and walking away. “Don’t bother me unless the house is on fire.”

“Rest well, Becs,” Chloe chirped through a mouthful.

 

 

 

The entire way back home was filled with Beca in her mind. Aubrey thought if being fucked up was like this. She’s never been so caught up in someone like she was about Beca. Even the biggest flaw about the brunette was enough to make her want to run back to the Bellas’ house and get herself surrounded by her presence.

 

“Bree, can we talk?” Chloe walked up to her as soon as she entered the house.

“I thought you’d be sleeping like the girls,”

“I tried, but I gave up,” the redhead shrugged. “So, when will you guys talk?”

“A little forward, aren’t we?” Aubrey couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the eagerness of her best friend.  

“Oh, come on. We both know she’s up to try it. Why can’t you let fall?”

“What if we don’t work and we end up hating each other? God knows the fights we had to endure before we got to be civil with each other.”

“But what if you do work out? You have no idea how much Beca can care about someone.”

“You do know you guys dated already, right? I can’t-“

“Excuses,” Chloe rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Seriously, Bree. Talk to her before it’s late.” Chloe kissed her forehead. “But get a shower first. You’re smelly.”

“Come say that to my face, you bitch.” Chloe just laughed as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess my mind can be smart sometimes, so I decided to continue this and use it as one of the Mitchsen week's days. So yeah... I'm closer to finish it! Go, me! Also, this is a needed filler chapter, but it won't be more than 3/4 chapters, so buckle up, folks!

If she was true to herself, Chloe’s words weren’t that unattractive. And the fact that they’ve been bugging her for almost half the day was getting her on _edge_.

She braced herself remembering the warm welcome Beca had given her when she got home after a whole year in New York thanks to the internship her Father had landed her.

Granted, it was just a ‘bear hug’ and a few words about missing her.  But the little voice inside her kept telling her to just go for it. It wasn’t like Beca hadn’t given her plenty of clues about her feelings. And that was something, considering the brunette was a fucking shell.

But any coherent thought went flying through the window when a sleepy Beca walked down the stairs in just a t-shirt way-too-big for her petite body and a messy bun topped up with her beloved headphones blasting her music oblivious to whatever was happening in the Bellas’ living room.

It should be illegal to be that effortlessly beautiful.

 

“You need a bib, Bottom?”

“Fuck off, asshole.”

Stacie couldn’t help the hysteric laugh at Aubrey’s words. “I just wanted to make sure.”

“I swear to God, Stacie. Shut up.” Aubrey completed the threatening with a kick to her shin.

“You better not,” Chloe stopped Stacie before she could retort something that got her seriously injured.

“Thank you.” Chloe smiled back at Aubrey’s gratitude.

 

But luck was something she was lacking, lately. Four different laughs resounded in the background when, after a few minutes of muffled music coming through the bathroom, Beca came out with a few drops on her upper chest, wet hair and just a (un)convenient towel covering her _very nude_ body.

If she was a goner before, now she was ready to beg on her knees for Beca to stab her right there. It’d be an easier death.

Really, it was so fucking unfair to be reduced to this teenage boy personality. Painful, even.

 

She barely registered the words coming from her ex Bellas since she was unable to take her mind and eyes off of Beca. She wondered when did the brunette start to feel so comfortable to walk around the house in _almost_ just her glorious skin.

The intensity she followed every movement Beca did with, must have adverted her for she looked at them on her way up the stairs at the time she freed one ear from her headphones.

 

“What?” She asked frowning, steamy mug on one hand.

Aubrey opened and closed her mouth a few times before an off-key “Nothing,” came out. And she wished with all her heart for the floor to open up and swallow her.

“Whatever, weirdo.” Beca spent a few way-too-heavy seconds staring at her. “I have to cover a shift tonight, so I leave the discussion of toppings to you; as long as a Hawaiian is included.” She returned her walking leaving them all in a mix of awe, incredulity, and utter laughter. Except for Aubrey, who just wanted to _cry_ at the way her body ached. Bossy Beca was something she wasn’t sure how to feel about.

She was glad the girls got busy arguing over which toppings they’d ask for the pizzas. She was one-hundred percent sure she could scream if someone just dared to talk to her.

Not because she was moody, no. It was the fact that Beca left her with a melted brain and all she could do was to run in circles and scream warning about an Armageddon.

 

She seriously questioned herself if a little part of Beca was conscious of how much she affected her. She _needed_ to know if the way she got reduced to goo was something the brunette intended to do or if, on the contrary, it was just a side-effect of being a passive-addicted to her.

Whichever was the answer, she deserved it to stop. ASAP.

 

But in order to solve thing with the brunet, she needed to _decide_ what she’ll do about her future. She had a position waiting for her if she decided to move to New York to make her daddy happy; despite her being not that happy with it.

 

 

 

To say dinner went a little weirder than normal was an understatement. And Beca didn’t know if she should ask or if she was better in the shadows. One could never know with the Bellas involved. She’s learned her lesson already.

So it was weird to come back home at 4 am and find them all in different states of drunkenness. She was sure most of them had early classes in a few hours.

 

“Beeeeeeeeecs,” Stacie ran to her before she could even set foot in the living room.

“Sup, Drunky?” She looked at those who survived to whatever-was-the-mix-of-the-week in search of an explanation. _She found none_.

“If Aubrey has one of you, can I have the other? I don’t care which one as long as I have a Beca too.”

Beca was incapable to hold back the guttural laugh that escaped her. “I think you couldn’t handle any of us in this state, sweetie.”

“I totes can! I’ll make you eat your words,” Stacie purred softly.

“I’ll make your ass eat my foot,” Beca chastised without malice.

“Ouuu, kinky. Just know that if Bottom over there,” she signaled to Aubrey, “doesn’t act upon it, I’ll be waiting for you in bed.” Stacie kissed her cheek loudly before walking to her room leaving her giggling.

“What made you all drink on a school night?” Beca asked taking one of the abandoned cups and cursed at the beverage she just drank. _Disgusting_.

“Almost all of us are graduating this year so we decided to just have fun,” Chloe explained calmly.

“And will this become a daily thing?” Beca took the cup off her hands ignoring her protests and gave her a bottle of water instead. “At least take after Bree and hydrate yourself before bed.”

“Water is yucky,” Chloe murmured taking a long gulp of the transparent liquid.

Beca just smiled warmly at the redhead before setting her attention on the blonde. “How are you?”

“Not drunk, if that’s what you mean,” Aubrey shrugged off.

“You’re too smart to hang up with them,” Beca joked hoping to get a laugh from the blonde.

 

The fact Aubrey was pretty quiet during dinner hadn’t left her mind all night and she needed to know why the sudden change. She was really open just yesterday.

 

“I could say the same about you but you're already adulting.” The blonde tried but it came out a little judgy. And Beca was thrown aback. What the hell was going on? She didn’t remember upsetting her?

“I could use a coffee.” She commented as a clue for Aubrey to follow her to the kitchen.

 

Beca was pleased when she spotted Aubrey walking shyly toward the kitchen just after she started the pot.

She just decided to lean against the counter and _really_ look at her. She needed to study her features. She needed to make sure the Aubrey in her dreams was exactly the same than this Aubrey sitting right in front of her.


End file.
